


Nothing I Can See But You When You Dance

by theshyauthor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Dancing, Disco, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Milkshakes, Pancakes, Pastel Dan, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, more plot than smut, they meet at a club and Phil is instantly smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: Phil doesn’t really know how it happens, because quite frankly this entire night feels too good to be real, but somehow he finds himself sitting in a milkshake shop at 3 a.m. with a complete stranger that loves wearing pastel colours and painting his nails and discusses anime with him passionately.orPhil meets Dan at a club. They dance, get each other off in a restroom, get milkshakes, have sex again and eat pancakes together in exactly that order.





	Nothing I Can See But You When You Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Justin Timberlake's 'Can't Stop The Feeling' in July 2016 when I had the idea for the entire fic at once, the characters and exactly what would happen, but never wrote it down. However, the idea haunted me as in 'Can't Stop The Feeling' was the first song I heard on the radio like 10 minutes into 2017 and it immediately came back to me again and never quite left after that. And now I finally managed to make it come to life. I hope you enjoy it. :) x

The club is filled to the maximum with people, sweaty bodies dancing together, hands thrown in the air in ecstasy. Phil watches them, a Pina Colada held tightly in his left hand. The condensing water on the outside of his glass makes his palm wet. This is his third cocktail of the night and he hadn’t really had dinner, so the alcohol starts to affect him, spreading warmth throughout his body. Or maybe he’s just feeling so warm because the air in the club is so stuffy. 

When he arrived at the club, Phil did so with a bunch of friends, but he doesn’t know where they are anymore. Maybe on the toilet. Maybe part of the crowd on the dance floor. Maybe they found strangers to spend one night with that they’ll either forget the next morning due to too much alcohol, or wish to forget. 

Phil doesn’t mind the solitude. He has his drink and he has a barstool so he really can’t complain. He’s always enjoyed observing people, especially at clubs. Drunk people are fun to look at, as long as they are not drunk enough to be sad to look at. Besides, the music is way too loud to have a decent conversation anyway. His voice would only get hoarse if he had to scream into someone’s ear for too long, just to have the other person not understand him anyway. And Phil’s never really been one for one night stands, so he’s perfectly content on his stool, the sweet taste of coconut and pineapple from his drink lingering on his tongue and his eyes occupied with observing strangers. 

That is until he catches Phil’s eyes.

He is tall, definitely not smaller than Phil, maybe even a little bit taller, with curly brown hair and a face that knocks the breath right out of Phil’s lungs. He seems to be dancing alone in the mass of people, mixing and mingling with some before turning away to dance with others. The way his body moves is not entirely one with the music and it looks a bit clumsy, but he seems to enjoy himself nonetheless judging by the smile on his face and the way the skin around his eyes crinkles when he does so. 

The clothes he’s wearing are something that Phil would never wear, but they suit him ridiculously well. Tight skinny jeans (okay, so maybe Phil would wear those) and a pastel pink t-shirt that is ripped at the shoulders and makes him look like he just stepped out of some k-pop music video. His fingernails are painted the same colour, and Phil thinks that he’s never seen someone before that made nail polish look so good. 

He is mesmerized by the man on the dance floor, and as often as he tries to bring his eyes away from him, to stop staring because it’s creepy, his eyes always wonder back on their own accord without his permission. 

From his shoulders to his hips and thighs this guy looks perfect. If Phil had lived in ancient Greece, he would have made a stone sculpture out of his body, and it would stand in today’s Louvre and be marbled at by millions of people around the world, more famous than the Mona Lisa. 

Phil just took a sip of his Pina Colada, but as he watches the stranger move and roll his hips to the beat of the music, his entire mouth goes dry again. He’s thirsty, but he doesn’t think that it’s the kind of thirst that water can quench.

And then their eyes meet on accident as the stranger’s gaze wanders around the room, and Phil knows that the guy knows that he’s obviously been checking him out, the smile on his lips changing into a lazy smirk as he beckons Phil over. Phil thinks he’s going to fall off the barstool in embarrassment. He’s obviously had one night stands before, people that he had met at the club and then gone home with, but that was in his university days which have long been over, and he’s never been caught checking someone out blatantly before. 

Phil doesn’t think he’s actually ever checked out someone so blatantly obvious before, but there’s just something about this man that catches his attention and refuses to let it go.

Instead of following the offer, Phil turns away with a blush on his face and finishes off his Pina Colada, the last few sips tasting more like melted ice cubes and shame than pineapple and coconut. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to dance,“ a voice suddenly says right next to his ear and Phil jumps in surprise, not having realized someone had come up to him, that someone being the beautiful man from the dance floor. Up close Phil can see how a few of his curls are plastered to his slightly sweaty forehead, and he can smell the cologne the other man uses. It makes his head spin in the best way possible. 

Soft looking lips are formed to a pout and mischief dances in beautiful brown eyes as the stranger takes the empty glass out of Phil’s hand and places it on the counter behind him, replacing the glass with his own hand (Phil swallows when he notices just how big said hand is in his), fingers linking and pulling Phil up from his barstool. 

“I’m a bad dancer,“ Phil argues over the music and tries to resist the hand, but the handsome man doesn’t let go. Instead his smile gets wider and he leans close to Phil, so close that his breath tickles Phil’s ear as he answers: “Aren’t we all bad dancers?“

Yes? No? Phil honestly doesn’t know how to reply, too stunned and distracted by the tickling feeling that spreads from his ear over his neck and makes his body shiver. Before he knows it, he finds himself at the edge of the dance floor, a pair of hands on his hips that urge him to sway to the music. 

“So you were checking me out.“

It’s not a question, they both know that. Phil has the decency to blush once more as the stranger chuckles. It’s a nice sound. Phil wishes he could hear it better, without the loud music and the thumping of the bass erasing half of it. 

“I’m glad you did. You caught my eyes earlier, when you were still with your friends.“

And that’s the last thing that Phil expected to hear, but it fills him with determination. He starts to let lose, moving to the music in a way that he quite possibly wouldn’t if it weren’t for the alcohol coursing through his veins and the enticing stranger in front of him. 

“I’m Dan, by the way.“

Dan. The name suits him. It’s pretty just like he is. 

“Phil,“ is all he replies with, and Dan gives him the most blinding smile when he does.

“It’s nice to meet you, Phil.“ 

They get lost in the music after that. Instead of words they let their bodies do the talking. It’s harmless and fun for a long time, until it isn’t anymore when Dan turns away from Phil and presses backwards, his back pressed against Phil’s chest, ass against his hips. A warm feeling of arousal spreads through Phil as his hands rest on Dan’s hips. He’s not guiding him, just holding on, because this feels like a dream and he’s scared that he might wake up if he lets go of the beautiful man. 

Dan’s hips are sinful the way they rub against the front of his jeans, and Phil can’t help getting hard. The shiver that wracks Dan’s body lets him know that the other man feels it as well, his hips starting to roll harder. Phil feels like a high school student again, getting aroused from the smallest things. Dan has that effect on him. He’s like a drug that Phil wants to take so desperately, and he leans forward without thinking, his lips grazing over the skin on Dan’s neck that’s damp from sweat. It tastes salty and like a forbidden fruit that Phil’s ready to devour. 

The dance floor is packed, but right now the only person Phil can see is Dan. The feeling of Dan under his fingers, the taste of his skin, the way he squirms as Phil experimentally lets his teeth softly scrape over his sensitive neck. He has never wanted something as much in his life as he wants Dan right now. 

Dan turns around again, and as soon as he does their bodies are pressed flush together. It’s hard not to notice that Dan’s cock is also straining against the zipper of his black skinny jeans, and with every roll of his hips to the music Phil thinks he’s about to lose his mind, until he can’t think anymore when a pair of lips crashes against his. He learns that while Dan’s skin tastes like salt, his mouth tastes like cherry, and his hair feels like satin as Phil cards his fingers through it. 

They stumble into an empty bathroom stall together. It’s dirty and disgusting, but neither of them cares. Their kiss is heated, and Phil is desperate to unbuckle his belt, opening the button and zipper of his jeans to get his hard dick out of the confines of his boxershorts while Dan does the same. 

Phil pushes the brown-haired man against the wall of the stall that is marked with lewd comments and even lewder drawings, and he wraps his hand around both their cocks after spitting into his palm. He wishes he had some lube with him, but the messiness of the situation only makes it hotter. Dan throws his head back and moans at the friction, his eyes closed and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. Phil watches entranced, before sucking a hickey into that spot, muffling his own moans against Dan’s skin. 

It doesn’t take long for them to orgasm, first Dan and seconds later Phil, being tipped over the edge by the noises the other man makes and the way he tenses up, the blissful look of complete satisfaction on his face. 

When it’s over, Phil feels shameful. He’s still out of breath, his head now resting on Dan’s shoulder. He’s done one night stands before, but quick handjobs in a dirty bathroom with a guy he’s only met about an hour ago are even a new low for him, and he’s not entirely sure how to proceed.

He’s lucky that Dan takes the lead.

The man wipes their cum from Phil’s hand and their now soft cocks before tucking himself back in and trying to remove the stains from their shirts with a grimace. 

“That’s not going to come out without water,“ he remarks and slowly Phil starts to come back to his full senses and zips himself back in again as well. 

“Probably not,“ Phil mutters, and he suddenly wishes that he hadn’t gotten carried away like this. He’s new to quickies in a bathroom, but he’s not stupid. This is going to be the end of their adventure and Phil will most likely never see Dan again. 

So when the other man turns to him with a smile on his lips and asks him how he feels about getting a milkshake together right about now after washing the cum stains out of their shirts by the sink, Phil thinks it must be his lucky day. Did he save a planet in his former life to deserve this? 

The place Dan takes him to is cozy and fits him so well. Everything’s in soft colours and they sell all types of milkshakes with and without alcohol. Phil orders a vanilla shake without alcohol and Dan settles for strawberry. 

After paying (Phil insisted to pay, and it feels like he’s on some weird reverse date right now) they sit down in one of the booths. Only few people are at this place this late and having hushed conversations. Phil’s ears still ring from the loud music. He realizes that Dan looks just as good (if not even better) in the artificial light of a normal store as he did in the dark but colourful disco. His features are softer and his skin isn’t entirely perfect, but Phil thinks that that is a good thing. Imperfections are what makes a person whole after all. 

“You should tell me a bit about yourself,“ Dan says. His pink fingernails are tapping against the glass, and Phil can’t bring himself to look away as the man’s lips wrap around the straw and suck at it. 

“There’s not a lot to tell about me,“ Phil insists, but Dan tells him to cut the crap. 

Phil doesn’t really know how it happens, because quite frankly this entire night feels too good to be real, but somehow he finds himself sitting in a milkshake shop at 3 a.m. with a complete stranger that loves wearing pastel colours and painting his nails and discusses anime with him passionately. 

It’s perfection is what it is. Dan is articulate and caring. He has a dog and he just graduated university and started a job that he’s not entirely happy with yet, but he says that a job he’s not entirely happy with in the beginning is better than not having a job at all. He’s not shy to share his opinion and he doesn’t back down from discussions, although he keeps level-headed when Phil disagrees with him and also tries to accept his point of view. They get another round of milkshakes (chocolate and watermelon, Phil wrinkles his nose in disgust because how can watermelon even be a milkshake flavor) and at 5 a.m. they get rudely thrown out by the staff because the shop is about to close. 

As it turns out, the night sky that had been clear when they made their way from the club to the milkshake store is now covered in gray clouds that pour down so much rain one could believe it comes down in buckets. 

“We’re going to get completely wet,“ Dan says, as if it’s not obvious. “I live about ten minutes away. If we run, we can make it in seven.“ 

Phil doesn’t expect Dan to offer him to come over. In fact he had believed that the night would end here for them, but who’s he to turn down an invitation?

Dan turns to him with a grin and a glimmer in his eyes. “But we’re going to get wet either way, so how about a nice stroll?“

There’s an iPhone 7 in his jeans pocket, but those are apparently water resistant, so Phil links their fingers together and tells Dan to lead the way. 

It doesn’t take more than ten seconds for them to be completely drenched, but they really don’t care. The feeling is exhilarating actually, and Dan’s kisses taste sweet from the milkshake, only slightly watered down by raindrops. 

They drip all over Dan’s floor when they enter the flat. Phil watches as Dan pulls off his shirt, struggles when pulling it over his head. His torso glistens with droplets and his hair sticks up a bit oddly. It’s endearing and sexy at the same time, and it’s also funny as he starts to wring out his shirt and grimaces. 

“It was your idea to walk through the rain,“ Phil reminds him. His voice sounds ridiculously fond right now. He hopes that Dan doesn’t notice. 

Now that he’s in Dan’s flat, he doesn’t really know what to do with himself. Things like that have never happened to him before. He doesn’t usually get strangers off in a dirty club bathroom, only to drink milkshakes with them afterwards and follow them home. If they were still all riled up on lust, he’d have Dan pressed against the wall by now, but the mood isn’t like that between them anymore. It’s awkward. Or maybe Phil just imagines it is, because Dan looks perfectly content with a stranger in his home that he had gotten off with in a club only hours ago.

Phil wonders if this is the kind of thing that Dan does often. 

“Where in the world did your pretty little mind drift off to?“ Dan teases and Phil blinks back to reality. He’s unbuttoned the first three buttons of Phil’s shirt without him even noticing. 

“I was thinking about you.“   
The words slip out of his mouth without his permission, and Dan snorts. 

“Aren’t you a cheesy one?“ he asks, his fingers continuing to open buttons. 

Before Phil can respond, he finds Dan’s lips on his again, demanding attention as he opens the last button and pulls the shirt off Phil’s shoulders. All Phil’s previous thoughts disappear, and the only thing he can think about is Dan, again. 

Somehow they shrug off their jeans and boxershorts on the way to Dan’s bedroom. It’s a struggle really, because skinny jeans are already hard to get out off, but wet skinny jeans are a serious nightmare. They manage though, almost without their lips breaking contact except to let lose one or the other curse word. 

Dan is beautiful writhing under Phil’s touch, the most beautiful thing that Phil has possibly ever seen. He comes undone under him on the mattress, skin flushed red and responding to his every move. 

They fall asleep when the sun has replaced the moon and the sky is already light blue, only the edges of the horizon still coloured faintly orange and pink announcing that the day is still young. 

When Phil awakes, he’s disoriented. It doesn’t happen too often that he wakes up in a bed that’s not his own, and it takes a few seconds for him to remember where he is. 

Dan is still sleeping besides him, naked chest rising and falling with each breath. His hair is ruffled and his neck is adorned with hickeys. He looks peaceful with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, and Phil has to hold himself back from leaning over to kiss them. 

He can’t believe that he’s having the “What the fuck am I supposed to do now after we’ve fucked?“ moment with Dan a second time within only a few hours. With his previous one night stands, he’s never stayed the night. 

Should he sneak out? He feels like that’s a dirty move that Dan doesn’t deserve. And Phil doesn’t just want to disappear out of his life like that. In fact, he’d like to stay in it a little longer. There’s just something about Dan that makes him want to get to know more about him. That, and he’s attractive as fuck.

Phil could sneak out but leave a note behind with his phone number, but chances are Dan would never contact him again, so that option also falls flat. 

He could wake Dan up, but that seems kind of rude. Also he has no idea what to say to him. “Hey, we fucked last night, is your fridge stocked up for some breakfast?“

“You know that it’s written all over your face when you worry about something, right?“ 

Dan’s voice is hoarse after disuse, and lower after waking up than Phil remembers it. His smile is soft and laced with sleep, and the cheek he’s been lying on is reddened. 

“Did you sleep well?“ Phil asks instead of giving an answer, acting like he did not just consider waking Dan up with a blowjob, because that would surely be less rude than waking him up for no reason at all. 

“I slept perfectly fine,“ Dan replies. He sits up and stretches, groaning as something in his shoulder pops. “But I feel disgusting. How do you feel about pancakes?“

“I- I love them?“ Phil answers but it sounds more like an ask, unsure of where this conversation is going. He watches as Dan hops out of bed (not entirely comprehending how someone could be this chipper right after waking up) and trails over to a door that Phil suspects leads to a bathroom. 

“Awesome, because I’m amazing at making pancakes. I’ll make us breakfast, but before that I need a shower, because I feel kind of disgusting.“ Dan makes a face as he says that. It’s probably because of the sweat and the fact that his cum is smeared haphazardly all over his stomach, a sad (and very tired) attempt of cleaning him up with a pair of dirty boxershorts that had been lying next to the bed when they were both already falling asleep last night. 

“You probably need a shower too,“ Dan looks Phil over, and he might be right about that. Phil feels disgusting as well. “If you join me in the shower and give me a good shoulder rub, I might even consider sucking you off before making you breakfast.“ 

With that he disappears in the bathroom, leaving Phil behind on his bed with sot blue sheets, tired and confused and also aroused at Dan’s promise. He doesn’t hesitate to follow Dan into the bathroom. 

Dan really makes delicious pancakes as Phil finds out after said shower. He also gives amazing blowjobs, and he is a sight to behold rolling his hips on three of Phil’s fingers, loud moans echoing in the shower cubicle as he chases his orgasm that can be found on Phil’s fingertips. 

Phil leaves Dan’s apartment, but he only does so after they’ve exchanged phone numbers and made a promise to go for coffee soon. 

When Phil walked into the club last night, all he was looking for was a good time. When he walks out of Dan’s apartment this morning, he can’t help thinking that maybe he might have found someone that could make him fall in love.


End file.
